


that time ryuji's mom accidentally adopted mitsuru kirijo

by Jstriker



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dont know what to tag this as uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ryuji's mom: "my kid now"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstriker/pseuds/Jstriker
Summary: mitsuru stops by ryuji's for dinner and ryuji unknowingly gains a big sister in all this





	that time ryuji's mom accidentally adopted mitsuru kirijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maharielves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharielves/gifts).



> ok so me and a friend were talking about shit goin down in our rp server and her hcs about misturu's mom fucking KILLED ME so like. we agreed ryuji's mom is her mom now and then i wrote this and. yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> tess ily.
> 
> also im sorry i cant write

 

 

In that moment, staring at the door to Ryuji’s apartment, Mitsuru felt as if she was facing the most daunting thing she’d ever seen in her  _ Life. _

 

 

“Y’look like yer gettin’ ready to take on a ghost, Mitsu.”

 

She was thrown out of her thoughts when she felt Ryuji gently poke at her arm.

 

“...Well, perhaps I am slightly nervous…”

 

“Everythin’ll be fine, Mitsu, I swear! You don’t got a thing to be worryin’ about.”

 

Ryuji wasn’t quite sure what to do in terms of providing Mitsuru comfort, but he settled on gently patting her shoulder a few times.

 

It was a welcome gesture. Mitsuru took a deep breath, and in releasing it, her fingers began to release from a fist she didn’t even realize she had clenched up.

 

Ryuji’s head tilted to the side, brows furrowing slightly. “Uh...you good?”

 

After releasing another deep breath, Mitsuru nodded her head in reply. “...I believe I am ok.”

 

“Well, guess we shouldn’t wait up any longer,” he’d been working to fish his keys out of his pants pocket, and he moved forward to unlock the door when he finally found them, “so c’mon in!”

 

Ryuji stepped in first to hold the door open for her, and she took one reluctant step forward, before steeling herself and entering the apartment.

 

 

 

“You can leave your shoes here by the door.” Ryuji said, shifting on his feet so he could slide his shoes, and Mitsuru followed suit, bending down to remove her boots.

 

The smell of simmering beef wafted throughout the apartment, and maybe it was just her ears playing tricks on her, but Mitsuru thought she’d heard her stomach growl for just a second.

 

 

Ryuji suddenly began to call out, “Hey ma! I’m home!”

 

A voice coming from the kitchen called back to him, “Hi yuji! Welcome back!”

 

“Hope you don’t mind, but a friend of mine is taggin’ along for dinner tonight!”

 

“Alright! Gimme a sec, just finishin’ something up in here!”

 

Ryuji called back a quick “I’ll come help!” before his attention turned back to Mitsuru. He lead them both to the small dinner table by the entrance to the kitchen, and he picked up a stray takeout box that had been left there.

 

“Just wait here for a sec, I’ll be right back. You can sit down if ya want.”

 

 

Watching him disappear into the kitchen, she glanced back at the table, pulling back one of the chairs to take a seat. She took notice of the little nicks and scrapes, the chips and scratches littering the wood.

 

The voices that were echoing faintly from the kitchen now began to grow closer. When Ryuji came back out of the kitchen, he was followed by a woman.

  
  


 

Kyouka Sakamoto was in her older years; the hard lines outlining her eyes and cheeks gave away as much. Though she stood tall, she only managed to reach her son’s shoulder in height. Her dark brown hair was pulled behind her in a messy braid. The sleeves of her blue button-up were folded up to her elbows. Mitsuru took note of a few small scars adorning her knuckles as she reached up to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

 

 

“Mom,” Ryuji spoke up, gesturing between the two ladies, “this is my friend, Mitsuru. Mitsuru, this is my mom!”

 

Ryuji’s mother smiled bright. It was infectious. Mitsuru couldn’t help the tiny grin that graced her lips.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mitsu-chan!” She said. “Oh, uh, you don’t mind the nickname do you?”

 

“I-I...Of course not. It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sakamoto-san.” Mitsuru was quite thrown off. She was just so...friendly!

 

“Just Kyouka’s fine, Mitsu-chan!”

 

For some reason, Mitsuru’s voice went shaky. She couldn’t even pinpoint what she was feeling at that moment. Was it fear? Or Confusion? Or maybe… “O-Oh. Of course, Kyouka-san.” 

 

That got a laugh out of Kyouka. “That works too! Anyways, thanks for stopping by Mitsu-chan, it’s always nice to have company over. Food’ll be out in just a sec, so Yuji and I’ll get that set up. Just wait here, Ok?”

 

Her voice was still shaking, and her eyes looked the slightest bit cloudy. Ryuji raised a brow at her. But the smile on her face, bright and wide, said enough. She nodded her head before simply saying, 

 

 

 

 

_ “Thank you.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
